


The Fireman

by Gerstein03



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:15:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26945029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gerstein03/pseuds/Gerstein03
Summary: Katara is caught in a burning building and is rescued by a handsome firefighter
Relationships: Katara/Zuko (Avatar)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 52





	The Fireman

Katara was trapped. Her building was on fire. Smoke and flames surrounded her, blocking any way she could get out. She huddled against the wall sobbing. She didn’t wanna die, especially not in such a painful way as burning. Suddenly she heard the sound of wood being chopped. She looked up and a wave of relief passed over. A fireman was breaking down the door with his axe.

“Hold on.” His raspy voice spoke. “I’m gonna get you out of here.” He removed his coat and draped it over her shoulders. He gripped his axe and used the butt-end to smash the nearby window. “Hey!” He shouted. “Get the ladder up here!” The truck turned and sent the ladder up to them. The fireman helped Katara up and through the window. “Easy now. Don’t wanna hurt yourself.” Katara nodded and climbed down the ladder and landed in the arms of two other firefighters.

“You okay ma’am?” One of them, the man asked.

“Yeah I’m-I’m okay.” Katara whimpered.

“Haru, Suki, get her to an ambulance.” The fireman who saved her ordered. “And give her some oxygen. She may be at risk from too much smoke inhalation. Kovu, do a head count. Talk to the super. Make sure there’s nobody left inside the building. Ty-Lee, patch up the injured as best you can. Duke, Pipsqueak, put out this goddamn fire.” Everyone nodded and went to work. Katara was amazed at the influence the fireman had. He must be someone important.

“What’s your name miss?” Suki asked.

“Katara Foreman.” Katara answered.

“I’m Suki O’Connor.” Suki smiled. “This is Haru Ward. Do you have any family we need to call?”

“My brother Sokka.” Katara answered weakly. “What happened to my roommate Toph?”

“Toph Beifong?” Haru asked. “Yeah she’s okay. Ty-Lee’s patching her up.”

“Okay…” Katara breathed as she lay down on the gurney in the ambulance. She felt her eyes close as they place the oxygen mask on her face. When she awoke she was in a hospital bed. She turned her head and saw the form of a fireman sitting by her bedside. He had long messy black hair and a light stubble but the most distinctive feature on his face was the large burn on his left eye.

“Hey you’re awake.” The fireman smiled.

“What are you doing here?” Katara groaned.

“I wanted to make sure you were okay. And I kinda wanted my jacket back.” The fireman smirked, pointing at the jacket she wore that read St. John on it.

“You’re the one who pulled me from the fire.” Katara breathed.

“I’m Zuko.” St. John nodded.

“Nice to meet you Zuko.” Katara smiled. “I think I’m okay. I wasn’t in there long enough to have any long lasting damage.”

“That’s right one of the nurses, Song Cameron, mentioned you were doing your residency here.” Zuko nodded.

“Yes I am.” Katara replied.

“Katara!” a voice that Katara recognized as her brother’s shouted. He followed by Aang and Toph bounded into the hospital room. “Are you okay?”

“Yeah I’m okay.” Katara answered.

“I’m gonna get outta here.” Zuko stood up. “I’m glad you’re alright Katara.” Katara watched as Zuko walked out of the room.

“Who was that?” Aang asked.

“That’s the guy who pulled me out of the fire.” Katara blushed.

“He’s cute.” Toph smirked nudging Katara with her elbow.

“You can’t see him.” Katara frowned.

“He sounds cute.” Toph shrugged. “And I don’t hear you denying it.” Katara averted her gaze. So what if Toph was right? After Jet, Katara wasn’t exactly ready to date again. Plus there was the extremely obvious-to-everyone-but-Sokka crush Aang had on her. “Relax Katara. I think he likes you too.” Toph smirked.

“How do you know?” Katara asked.

“You still have his jacket.” Toph answered.

\---

After Katara got out of the hospital, she went down to the fire station to return Zuko’s jacket. When she arrived she was greeted by Suki.

“Hey you must be here to see Zuko.” Suki smiled.

“Yes.” Katara answered. Suki led her to Zuko’s office where he was currently on a phone call.

“Keep an eye on her please.” Zuko sighed to whoever was on the other end. “Thanks for letting me know.” Zuko hung up the phone and rubbed his face with his hands.

“Everything okay?” Suki asked.

“Just shit with Azula.” Zuko answered. “But my day is definitely looking much better.” Zuko shifted his gaze to Katara and flashed her a smirk that cause Katara to blush.

“I will excuse myself.” Suki chuckled leaving the pair alone.

“I came to return your jacket.” Katara said. “You left it in the hospital room. I realized I never thanked you for saving my life.”

“No need Katara.” Zuko smiled. “It’s my job. And in the meantime I make sure these idiots don’t burn down my station.”

“Your station?” Katara asked.

“Yeah my Uncle named me as his replacement when he retired.” Zuko explained. “I thought it was nepotism but everyone down there assured me that I was the most qualified for the job.”

“Well you are definitely good at your job.” Katara said sheepishly. “Here’s your jacket.”

“Thanks.” Zuko smiled taking it from her.

“Will you go out with me?” Katara blurted out. “Sorry that came out of nowhere I was just thinking you’re very nice and sweet and you saved my life and I know you’re probably not interested cause you’re this super awesome firefighter and I’m just me and you’re totally way out of my league so-”

“Katara.” Zuko said, halting her rambling. “I would love to go out with you. How’s tonight when I get off work. I can pick you up from wherever you’re staying since your house burned down.” Katara let out a light chuckle at Zuko’s comment and the cheeky grin that went along with it.

“That would be great.” Katara grinned.

“Great. Text me the address and I’ll be there at 6:30.” Zuko said, giving her his number. “I’ll be the guy on the back of the motorcycle.”

“Can’t wait.” Katara smiled.

**Author's Note:**

> Something I wrote a while back. Hope you enjoy


End file.
